


Put On the Show《好戏上演》

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, a bit twisted, short & twisted sweet, trapped Peter Parker, trapped Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock





	Put On the Show《好戏上演》

By Alex_Sherlock

 

男人的头颅在他脚下。

棕发的青年看着男人为自己穿上袜子，男人头顶的直发梳得整整齐齐，可黑色间夹杂的白色破坏了这整齐的美感。他在衰老，他的关节开始咔嚓作响，他在加速腐坏。

幸好他的手指还很灵活，青年想。他沉默地看着男人把袜脖的褶皱抹平，任由男人的手指在自己的脚踝上摸索，手背蹭上他的小腿内侧，带来些许痒意。男人的手掌像叶脉过分发达的树叶，和青年瘦弱脚踝上的蜜色光滑肌肤对比鲜明。

男人渐渐加重了些力气，手开始轻微颤抖，瓢虫被从树叶上抖落，青年的脚踝处留下了红痕。在力度转变成疼痛之前，男人放开了他，抬头看向青年的双眼。

青年低下视线——你在看什么呢，你想要什么呢。

男人心知现在道歉已没有意义，延迟补偿不会让自己从面前的人那得到任何有意义的反应，但一阵痛苦擒住了他心脏的跳动，是因为在这场经年的战役中最终失利吗。他不知道自己是否还有用于愧疚的良心，或者本来他就从未拥有过，他只有一颗为所想所求而跳动的心，搏动间泵出无止尽的欲望和渴盼，正如此刻酒精灼烧着他的胃。

然而或许他此刻真正感到愧疚了，他可以赎罪的对象却已不存在，男孩的眼睛里已经没有痛苦的神色，偶像已经倒塌，记录罪行的文本也不复存在。他早已成为囚徒，从他的男孩他的馈赠那领了刑罚，却还未曾认罪。他是罪人，如今却只能做自己的罪人。

如今这个罪人寄希望于男孩离开，如此便能一并带走他身上的枷锁。但他同时也为牢笼的存在感到庆幸，毕竟牢笼也算住处。

青年注意到他的失神，伸手攀上了他的手臂。

青年把头埋在他的肩窝里，想着，自己当然会离开他，内心破碎却全速狂奔的机器，手伸得太长，想放养一只鸟却在他的脚上挂着镣铐，想保存一株植物不是把它栽进土里而是放进冰箱。这愚蠢的人，自己当然会离开他。

但不是今天。

 

Fin.


End file.
